<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Sweets by KasmiAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913190">Forbidden Sweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn'>KasmiAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolates, M/M, Sneaky! Theo, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Theo spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing! </p><p>Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord server. My randomly generated prompt was my summary. I picked the pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun streamed through the window and landed on Theo’s face, waking him up from the best dream. He reached for his blanket to pull over his face, but as he rolled, he heard it.</p><p>
  <em>Crinkle.</em>
</p><p>Theo froze. He rolled again. </p><p>
  <em>Crinkle. Crinkle.</em>
</p><p>Theo’s eyes sprang open as he sat up quickly but quietly. He looked down and found himself covered in wrappers. Not just any wrappers mind you, but wrappers from Harry’s favorite imported chocolates. Chocolates that he just bought yesterday. </p><p>He couldn’t believe it had happened. <em>Again. </em></p><p>Theo cringed as he glanced at his still slumbering love, Harry’s arm covering his eyes. Theo gathered the wrappers as quietly as he could, reaching over to grab the few that had invaded Harry’s space. He climbed out of their bed and found more on the floor of the bedroom leading into the hall. He followed his midnight snack trail through the house to the kitchen to find the box empty, the cupboard where Harry had hidden the chocolates wide open. </p><p>Theo groaned out loud. What was he going to do? </p><p>Theo heard a familiar shuffle down the hall and he panicked, throwing the evidence into the sink just as Harry rounded the corner. </p><p>“Morning love,” Harry said with a yawn, his arms behind his back. </p><p>“Morning!” Theo responded, his voice much too high to feign innocence. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Morning.”</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Theo. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Theo crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to appear nonchalant. “Nothing.”</p><p>Harry started walking towards him slowly. “Theo..”</p><p>Theo stood stock still, lost for what to do or say, his eyes wide and guilty. </p><p>“Did you enjoy your midnight snack?” Harry asked with a smirk. </p><p>Theo felt his cheeks redden. “Wha? What do you mean?” </p><p>Harry opened his closed hand in front of his face, a single chocolate wrapper laying on his palm. “You forgot one,” he responded with a smile. </p><p>“Harry, let me explain!” Theo said, jumping forward to grab Harry’s hand. </p><p>“Theo..” Harry began.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I swear I don’t even realize I’m doing it!” Theo exclaimed.</p><p>“Theo.”</p><p>“Please don’t be upset!”</p><p>“Theo! Did you read the front of the box?” Harry asked, laughing. </p><p>Theo looked at Harry skeptically before grabbing the box out of the sink and turning it in his hands. On the front, in Harry’s script, he found “Theo’s”</p><p>“This was my box?” Theo asked, eyes wide and hopeful. </p><p>Harry pulled him in for a hug. “Yes. After last time, I learned my lesson.” </p><p>Theo relaxed in Harry’s arms and gave a loud sigh of relief. “Oh thank Merlin!” He hugged Harry around his waist and planted a few kisses along Harry’s neck. </p><p>“So, does that mean you bought a box for you?” He asked Harry, looking around the kitchen mischievously. Theo pulled away and took off into the hall in search of Harry’s new hiding spot. </p><p>Harry growled and followed him quickly. “Oh no, you don’t, Nott!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>